Amber Skye Lestrange
by I-Luv-You-All-My-Girlz
Summary: She gave love, laughs and hope to anyone who came near. "You are very important to him" "How?"  "Why do you think?" his eyes twinkled "Because we used to be best friends as a kid, um we have been through do mu-" i cut myself off.  "Oh My God, He loves me"
1. Prolouge

_**This story tells a tale about a young girl with horrid parents as death eaters, the power to defeat the Dark Lord and the most extraordinary witch in years. The little girls name…**_

**Amber Skye Lestrange.**

_**Daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. She is one of the two chosen ones and was rescued by the Order of the Phoenix.**_

_**She lived with James and Lily Potter for a while, became close with their son, Harry Potter and gave love, laughs and smiles to anyone who was near. She always knew when something was wrong, even though she was barely a year old, and managed to give hope to those who gave up.**_

_**Amber was a bright happy child, fascinated with the world around her and learning new things everyday. Everyone agreed that, even though her parents were cruel and horrid, she was the exact opposite. She and Harry were inseparable; no ones could tear them apart, which amused the ladies very much.**_

_**She loved the four Marauders, giggling when they joked around. They soon joined in, as her giggle was contagious. She loved when she could play with Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. She loved to play with Tonks, her seven year old cousin, when she could visit. She absolutely LOVED being with Harry, he calmed her and was her best friend. He enjoyed her presence too.**_

_**Over all, Amber loved this place she was in, loved feeling free and happy, not in that dreadful place she was born too. Her happiness was bubbling over the edge.**_

_**But everything must come to an end and unfortually, so did Amber's happiness on a certain Halloween night.**_

**~~******28****th May**** 1980**~~**

**~~**Malfoy Manor**~~**

Bellatrix was so _over _being pregnant.

She had immediately been ordered to rest by the Dark Lord himself, along with her husband, Cissy and many others. The Dark Lord was happy that one of his most faithful followers had provided a future follower for him. He was generally surprised she told him she was pregnant but was excited none the less.

Anyways, Bellatrix was sick of doing nothing and being treated like a delicate china doll, though secretly, she was glad she wasn't out on missions even though she loved watching the aurors or mud-bloods squirm under her control.

She also hasn't been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse for nine months now. The Dark Lord did not want to hurt the future follower.

Although she won't admit it, but Bellatrix was excited to meet her little baby, one that she could teach and play with, nurse and love. She couldn't wait.

Bellatrix was wondering, which house elf she could call to torture, when she screeched out in pain. Her contractions were starting…..and it was painful.

"Cissy!" she yelled, while trying to breathe properly.

Narcissa, Lucius, Rodolphus and Rabastan bursted though the door, took one look at the screaming women, then proceeded to get ready for the baby's arrival.

Five hours later, Bellatrix was holding the little baby girl in her arms, smiling softly down at her. The little girl looked up at the woman with big wide eyes. Even at a young age she looked a lot like her mother.

"What are you going to name her?" Cissy asked, staring at her sister and niece. She noted that Bellatrix was actually smiling; not a cruel smirk or a forced smile, an actual smile of adoration.

"I don't know" The woman answered "But Rodolphus and I discussed with the Dark Lord of what name it should be"

Rodolphus nodded "Yes we did. If it was a boy we would name it Daniel Greg Lestrange" he looked down at his daughter who stared back with wide, curious eyes "If it was a girl it would either be Ruby Danielle Lestrange or Amber Sky Lestrange" he looked back up at his wife and the others "He said he could let us choose, which we were thankful for"

"I think we should name her Amber" Lucius suggested "Ruby seems too…. I don't know. Amber just fits with her look, don't you think?"

Bellatrix pondered that for a moment, then smiled and whispered "Amber Skye Lestrange; my little daughter"

$#%~$#%~$#%~$#%~$#%~$#%~$#%~$#%~$#%~$#%~$#%~$#%~$#%~$#%~$

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was pondering over the prophecy he had heard earlier.

"_**The two with the powers to vanish the Dark Lord swiftly approaches…. One born when the seventh month dies, born to those whom are his worst enemy…. The other will be born to his most faithful followers and being rescued as a child... Opposites in every way from birth to blood yet the Dark Lords shall mark them as his equals, but they shall have the powers the Dark Lord knows naught… Neither can live while the other survives… They shall be unaware of this until the right moment… when they have been prepared for their time…. When the two meet they conduct a gold glow… they give peace and hope to anyone who is near…"**_

Well, the first part is easy. There are going to be two children who have the power to defeat Voldemort. One is going to be born at the end of July, born to one or two of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. The other child will be born to his most faithful followers. Albus knew from experience that Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange are his most faithful followers, so they had obviously had a child.

_How very amusing _Albus mused _"Opposites in every way from birth to blood" How very true indeed._

If he was right, then the Order needs to act fast if they want to save the little child of the two death eaters from getting killed. As for the other, he will have to wait until the right time.

~~**_August 19__th __1980**~~_

_**~~Malfoy Manor~~**_

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were standing outside the Malfoy's manor, on a mission to get the death eaters daughter.

Oh boy.

They already had a plan, since there was only Narcissa Malfoy, with her son Draco and little Amber up in the room farthest from the front.

"Alright Padfoot, hurry up!" James said.

Sirius nodded before changing into a dog and running to the front. He started barking really loudly.

Inside, Narcissa was sitting inside cleaning when she heard the bark. She growled lowly under her breath. _Why can't I have a little peace and quiet around here? _She asked herself mentally _Oh, that's right, my husbands a death eater, my sisters a death eater and I am death eater._

Narcissa sighed before walking to the front lawn to get rid of any mutt that disturbed her peace.

When she got out the front, Lily and James ran up to the window which held the infants. They casted "_Ascendio!" silently._

They shot upwards and grabbed the window sill just in time. Luck was on their side, the window was not locked so they slipped in quietly. They looked around at the room and found two cribs. One had a little sleeping, blond boy in a green cot and the cot had a little girl that was wide awake and was standing, holding the bars for support. She was staring at the strangers with big hazel eyes. Both Lily and James noted that she looked a lot like her mother, but had a touch of softness in her features. Amber reminded them of Narcissa and Bellatrix's sister, Andromeda.

"Quick Lily!" James whispered "Get Amber, I will keep a look out"

Lily nodded before running over to the little girl. She smiled softly at the infant and she got a little giggle in return.

Lily laughed as she picked her up, but quietly doing so. She turned back to her husband and ran towards the window, jumped out and landed softly, James landing right besides her. They ran to the forest edge and came face to face with Remus and Sirius.

"Good work but we better go now, other wise we are all going to have very angry death eaters on our hands" said Remus.

"Yeah but we are going to have them any way so what's the point?" Sirius said with a grin.

Lily punched him in the arm "Because" she growled, annoyed "We have a baby her right now, Sirius, so unless you want to risk her getting killed, I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"

Sirius gulped. Lilt may be nice, but when she wants to, she is scary "Yes ma'am" He whimpered.

"Good doggy!" Praised Lily. The three laughed as they apparated to the Potter's place at Godric's Hollow, leaving an empty crib and a clueless Narcissa behind.

_~~**Godric's Hollow, Potter's Place**~~_

_**~~20 Minutes Later~~**_

Lily, James Sirius and Lupin made it home safely and just got in the door. They walked in to the living room to find al the Order members sitting anxiously, waiting for them. Little Harry, James and Lily's son, was sitting in the middle, playing with his toys.

"So" Andromeda asked impatiently "How did it go?"

James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other, smiled and stepped aside so Lily could get through. Lily smiled at everyone's gasped of shock, probably about how much Amber looked like her mother.

Amber was cradled in Lily Potter's arms, looking around with wide eyes, at all the new strangers in the room. She saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix perched on the edge of the chair where Dumbledore sat. She watched its every move before she started struggling and reaching for the bird. Everyone was confused at first, except the wonderful master mind Dumbledore. He only smiled at the little girl.

"Lily" he said "May I ask you to put Amber down please?"

Lily nodded, though she was confused, and put the little infant on the ground. Fawkes immediately flew over to Amber. Amber clapped and giggled as she was petting Fawkes. She really liked this bird.

"Well" said James "What are we going to do with her?"

"Andromeda are you sure you can't take her?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

Andromeda sighed. She was waiting for this question.

"Yeah I'm sure" She answered grimly "Believe me, I would love to. Really, but my sisters would expect that would be the first place you sent her"

Andromeda suddenly felt a light tug on her leg. She looked down to see her niece looking up at her with pleading eyes. Amber turned suddenly and started crawling to Harry, who was sitting up waiting for her.

"Hey everyone" the Order turned to the woman "Look, Amber and Harry want to show us something"

She pointed to the two infants who were waiting for the attention to go to them. When they were satisfied, they held on to each others hands and suddenly there was a gold light coming from in between their hands. The adults gave a gasp at what the saw. They little infants pulled there hands away and Amber produced little golden butterflies, flying there way over to everyone and emitting a glow to the room. Harry produced golden birds, which sang a lovely tune and flew around.

"Incredible" Dumbledore murmured. A part of the prophecy found its way onto his old mind "_When the two meet they conduct a gold glow…" _It seems they are two powerful beings. And it seems that they are:

The Two Chosen Ones.

* * *

**Hey! how'd u like it? i work for ten hours on this story non-stop for u people so please review!**

\/


	2. News

Chapter one – News

"Do you think she would wake if we get a mad man running through the house with a knife?" an annoying voice was right next to my ear. I groaned. Why couldn't they leave me alone? I couldn't get to sleep last night again because I had that stupid dream again. There was a red type of stone, a turban and a mirror. I don't know why I have it but it wakes me up every time and I can't get to sleep again.

"Go away!" I moaned, turning the other way. Unfortually they decided that it would be amusing if they picked me up and carried me down stairs. With my shorts and singlet shirt on and it was freezing! I started to struggle in there arms.

"Guys' I pleaded "Seriously, can you guys put me down please? It's cold and in case you haven't notice, I have shorts and a singlet on" Not exactly the type of clothes for this kind of weather.

"Amber?"

I turned my head to see Moody standing at the front door, watching us amused.

"Moodthe type of clothes for this kind of weather.

"Amber?"

I turned my head to see Moody standing at the front door, watching us amused.

"Moony!"

Moony was like my personal guardian. He, Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur were one of the only ones that were around when I was little. They never told me who my parents were they just said that I would find out in time. To bad I found out when I was nine.

I might of accidently gone searching and I might of eaves drop on Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur and Moony talking about my parents after I asked them that very same day.

_**Memory**_

_I walked down the stairs quietly, thankful for the fact I did pranks with the twins. I heard hushed tones coming from the kitchen so I went to find out what they were talking about._

"_We can't keep lying to her Molly!" I heard Moony say._

"_We can't tell her either, Remus!" Aunt Molly snapped back "Amber is only nine, for bloody sakes! She would be scared out of her wits!" hmm, so they're talking about me?_

_I heard Uncle Arthur sigh "Molly I have to agree with Remus" he took a deep breath before continuing "We can't keep lying to her or avoiding the question, Molly"_

"_She is going to find out eventually" Moony sighed; I could just imagine him rubbing his temples._

"_Fine" Snapped Aunt Molly "But what are you going to tell her? That Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange are her parents?"_

_I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. All I did was let out a short gasp as the tears started to roll down my face. They all told me of those two. They were The Dark Lord's most loyal followers. And they were the most dangerous death eaters there were. Unfortually, all the adults heard my gasp and came running out of the kitchen._

"_Oh, Amber dear" Aunt Molly said "What are you doing dow-?" She took a step towards me but stopped talking when I took a step back. I was close to sobbing right now but I needed to know if they are saying that this is true._

"_Please tell me you are lying?" I whispered, the tears coming faster "Please tell me it's not true?" I had to bite my lip to keep from sobbing and yelling out to the world. I was biting my lip so hard that I drew blood._

_They all looked at me with sadness in their eyes. I knew the answer right then and there._

"_No" I whispered, taking slow steps to the stairs "No!" I was sobbing at this point._

_Moony sighed and took a step towards me but just like Aunt Molly, stoped when I took a step back._

"_Amb-"_

_He was cut of with me running up the stairs to my room._

_**End Memory** _

I didn't come out from my room for ten months. I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't eat. I did nothing. I locked my room so even the adults couldn't come in. Uncle Arthur told Aunt Molly that I just needed time. She said I should at least eat something. So I at half a bowl of soup every two days. Hey, it was better than nothing.

When I finally decided to come out, I got up extra early on Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur's wedding anniversary and cooked a huge buffet with their favourite foods. When they came down and saw me cooking, Aunt Molly screamed and ran to me and hugged me to death. She kept saying 'Sorry, sorry, sorry!' over and over again.

Anyway, Fred and George decided that it would be great to drop me. But they didn't exactly do it gently

"OW!" I shouted when I landed on the ground. Fred and George snickered before running up the stairs, after I sent them one of my famous glares.

"OW!" I shouted when I landed on the ground. Fred and George snickered before running up the stairs, after I sent them one of my famous glares.

Moony ran over and helped me up "You alright kid?"

I nodded while rubbing my but "Yeah" I said. He raised an eyebrow "Okay I might have a bruise on my butt now thank to the evil twins" oh those weasels…

Moony chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He only came on weekends and only on the weekdays when it was a special occasions. Today was Friday.

"Oh just coming for a visit, you know…" He trailed off. I narrowed my eyes but couldn't question further as Aunt Molly came out and told me to take a shower and get ready.

My outfit was muggle clothes. They are way more comfortable than the wizard clothes. I had a green, strapless top. I had jeans, that had holes in them and I put on green and white sneakers. I put on my black and gold DC hat. My hair was natural curl and was down today, so it was half way past my butt.

I put on green sparkly sunglass earrings. I put on my black and gold glitter bracelets and my necklace with the gold 'A' in curly letters.

I grabbed my mid-drift hoodie. It was black and gold and had my name on it. Bill and Charlie, my oldest cousins, got me this one when Aunt Molly hid my other ones. I just got more for my eleventh birthday this year. She was really snappy after that.

After that I went to go wake up Ron. I'm the only one who can actually wake him up. No one knows why but I am and I will wake him up. Unlike everyone else, I don't give up. It took me three and a half hours to wake him up one time and by that time it was half past twelve.

I didn't bother to knock so I just walked in and walked over to his bed. He was asleep, still, no shocker there. He was snoring loudly, as usual. I snuck behind him then I jumped on his bed and kept jumping up and down on the bed.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, RON!" I screamed in his ear. This has been a tradition since I was eight and he wouldn't wake up when we need to go to Diagon Alley. I was so excited but nobody could get him awake, so, I snuck up to his bedroom and started to scream in his ear. It worked and it has been this way for awhile.

"Ahh, Amber!" Ron groaned. I smiled satisfied. But then I heard his snore again and I rolled my eyes. Blimey, he needs to get a life.

I sighed "Oh well, I guess everyone else and I will eat my brownies alone" I was the best at acting in this family. Even better at lying. It works like a charm. Also, I have the 'Devil's Eyes' according to Moony. I call it 'Simply Me'. It gets any one to do what I want, when I want and wherever I want.

Anyway, back to the present. As soon as I said 'brownies alone' Ron's eyes shot open and he sat up so fast I jumped a little.

"Your brownies?" he moaned. I just smiled at him and skipped out the door, down the stairs and in the kitchen. To my surprise Bill and Charlie were sitting at the table with the rest of the family. I squealed and ran to hug them.

"Oh my god!" I squealed as I hugged them both "What are you guys doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? When did yo-"

"Amber!" everyone yelled. I blushed and looked down. I usually do that, I will talk and talk and talk and talk and forget what I am doing and I am supposed to do. It takes everyone to yell just to get me to shut up. They found out a long time ago that I shouldn't have more than ten chocolates. Candy and lollies are fine but chocolate makes me go…ummm…Hyper. Yeah, we will go with that.

"Sorry" I whined "But seriously, nobody told me that they were coming! You really expect me to not be excited about that, do you?"

"We don't know what to expect from you, Amber, 'cause you're you" Ron walked in all dressed and ready to start the day. I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, when are you making your brownies?" he asked. Everybody's head snapped up to me.

"Your brownies?" the boys were literally drooling. I mimicked being sick.

"Ewww! Ewww! Ewwwww! Guys, seriously, why do boys always drool with my brownies?" I whined. Uncle Arthur, Aunt Molly and Moony laughed.

"Because, Amber" Moony and Uncle Arthur were still laughing, so Aunt Molly was explaining to me "You got to remember that these are boys we are talking about. There brain functions differently than us. Food and games is all they know" she smiled then went back to eating.

"Or maybe it's because they have no brains" I muttered. Thank god none of the boys heard that.

"Anyway, I will make them for after lunch, okay?" Ron opened his mouth to protest but I put a hand up to stop him "Or not at all" I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to push me further.

I walked and sat next to Moony and started to eat. Ten minutes into breakfast, Percy stood and announced the mail was here. I just kept eating waiting for something to happen.

"He is going to crash straight into the window upstairs, in the twin's room" I stated. Everyone looked at me like I was insane. Well, nearly everyone. Moony was smiling at me, looking very amused. He knew I could do these sorts of things. I usually could tell when something is going to happen before it happens.

"Sure it is" said Percy "You are probably just being funny" Percy and I aren't on good terms right now. He thinks because he is prefect he can order people around. He did that the other day and I snapped. It didn't end to well.

I rolled my eyes at him "Don't say I didn't tell you" I sang as I got up to put the dishes in the sink. I turned around.

"Be quiet everyone" everyone went quiet instantly "Listen"

You could hear the flap of wings from a little while away. I smile when Erol was close enough.

"5…4…3…2...1..." I pointed my finger up stairs and you hear an owl's hoot, a thump and a slidey sound. I turned around and walked over to the window, opened it and held my hands out. A second later Erol was in my hands lying down with mail tied to his leg and some in his mouth. I turned (Again) and held my hands out. Erol stood up and flew over to the window sill.

"How the bloody hell did you know that?" Ron asked, gaping. Along with everyone else, not including Moony and Ginny, who were smirking at the others.

I stared at him for a moment, then answered "Lets just day it's a gift"

* * *

**Hi again! this also took time in the ten hour space. Evry one reading this is so lucky i have a broken foot!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	3. Me Perfect? NoBetter than You Of Course

**Thanx to-**

**little-white-gurl, cuteknight101, BlackAngel91797 and Twilight-Luv for reveiwing! **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Me? Perfect? No. Better than you? Of course!

"Anyway, here is your mail, Amber" Percy past my mail to me. I got the _Daily Prophet_ and a letter. It was a worn out yellow type colour. On the front was:

_Miss A. Faithnet_

_The Green, Brown and Blue Room,_

_The Burrow,_

_Ottery St. Catchpole,_

_Devon._

Okay, did I mention the old Order changed my last name so I didn't get judge and so any of the death eaters (especially my mother and father) would come after me? No? Oh well.

Back to the moment, I turned the envelope over and felt my eyes widen at the name on there. It was sealed purple wax that had a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and open the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Faithnet,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st __September. We await your owl by no later then July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

I nearly screamed. I got into HOGWARTS! OMG! I noticed there was another letter in there and took it out. This was the supply list.

_Uniform:_

_First students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black) - shirts, ties, trousers, jumpers and skirts come included._

_One plain pointed hat (black) for formal occasions._

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_Set Books:_

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) __by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic__ Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory __by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi __by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection__ by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I squealed jumping up and down. I looked around to see Ron staring at his letter with his mouth open. I looked over to Moony and the twins to see them smiling at me, amused.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing" George said "I don't see why you are so surprised"

I thought about. I wasn't that surprised really "Actually, now that I think about, I am so not surprised" I put the letters back in the envelope when I heard Charlie snort.

"Yeah 'Cause you're just _so _perfect" he said. I simply smiled, walked over to him, sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and said

"Me? Perfect? No. Better than you? Of course!" then I kissed his cheek before darting out the door, through the lawn and to the field, where the grass was about half the size of the house. And the house had like five floors! It really was more like a forest than a field. I could hear all the boys (save Uncle Arthur and Moony) were running after me. I smirked. They should know better than too chase after me. I could get them lost so easily or I could beat them in a race. I am the fastest runner I know.

At about eleven thirty I headed back to the house. I haven't stop running since nine this morning but I wasn't tired. I ran back into the house and went to the fridge to get some water and an apple. Aunt Molly was cooking lunch over by the stove. From what I could smell she was cooking lasagne, a muggle food. It tasted _so_ nice that I literally begged Aunt Molly to cook it again sometime.

"Hey Aunty M" I called her by that name when I can't be bothered to called her Aunt Molly. It was to long for my liking "Whatcha doin'?" I jumped up to the counter and started to chew on my apple. Aunt M looked up and smiled.

"Just cooking lasagne for lunch, dear" she stated "Remus is outside, he wants to talk to you" I nodded then kissed her on the cheek before running outside but before I got out Aunt M spoke again.

"Oh Amber!" she yelled. I turned so I could see her, indicating I was listening "If the boys aren't back by mid-day then you are going to go run and find them!" she looked at me with a hard expression, as if daring to continue. Of course I was afraid but being me, I did argue.

"Well it's not my fault the idiots get lost in the field" I muttered. She looked at me with a disbelieving look "Okay, maybe it was part of my fault but they had it coming! They should know better than to try to chase after me, especially Bill and Charlie!" Aunty M just shook her head and told me to go see Moony. I did.

Sure enough, Moony was sitting in one of the chairs looking out into the field. I walked over to him and sat on one of the chairs, with my legs crossed, still eating my apple.

"So…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say "Aunt M says you wanted to see me?" Moony turned to look at me before pulling a thick book out from thin air. He held it out to me, silently telling me to take it and me, being curious, did.

I turned the cover over and gasped on what was on the other side. It was a picture of me in shorts, with a dressy purple top. My hair was up in a half bun with curls framing my face. I had my 'A' necklace on as well as a bracelet I have had since a baby. It was gold with a little butterfly in the middle. The order wouldn't tell me how I got it, but they said that it was important.

I also had a sunflower necklace that reached my tummy. I was twirling it in my hands while twirling around. I was laughing from what I could see and I didn't know this had been taking. I think I was dancing to some music Ron bought me, I can't remember. In the background were some hills and colourful flowers scattered around. The sun had been setting over the hills, so it made the picture so much nicer.

"It was taken the day of your eleventh birthday" Moony said. I had completely forgotten he was there "I wanted to give you this for a congratulations gift" I opened my mouth to ask him how he knew I was going to get into Hogwarts but he held his hand up "I went to visit Dumbledore, remember him? Yeah and he told me"

… … … … …

"WHAT?"

He held his hands up in surrender and said "Look I wanted to tell you but he swore me to secrecy! He wanted it to be a surprise" I stared at him, gobsmacked "Anyway. I wanted to find out if a boy was going there I know of is going there and…"

"And?" I encouraged.

"He is"

"Well, what is the boy's name?" I asked. Who was Moony so interested in.

Moony seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Harry Potter"

* * *

REVEIW PLZ!


	4. What the Bloody hell?

Chapter 3 – What the Bloody hell are you talking about?

I stopped moving suddenly. It can't be, it just can't.

I remember the stories Aunt M and Uncle A told us about Harry Potter. They said that he was the only one who survived the killing curse, much less Voldemort. Or as I like to call him, Oldywart. The twins got a kick out of that one.

Unfortually (For the adults anyway), I found out that these were just lies. Well part of them a week or two after my tenth birthday.

_~~**Flashback**~~_

_I rolled around in bed. I couldn't sleep at all thanks to that stupid dream I had. And kept on having._

_There was a boy, with black hair that fell over his eyes. It looked like bed hair all the time but it suited him. He had some round glasses that were broken in the middle and the most beautiful green eyes. He looked to be about ten, eleven maybe. He was in a cupboard, with a bed and a couple of toys around the shelves. He looked very sad and lonely and he was wearing an oversized shirt and pants._

_The thing that intrigues me the most is the scar he has. It was shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead and it looked exactly like my scar on the inside of my left wrist. I don't know how I got it but when I ask Moony or Aunt Molly or Uncle Arthur, they say they have know idea but I know they're lying. I know the others know what is going on too and I am the only one left out._

_I sighed, giving up the idea of going to sleep and got up out of bed. I thanked fate for me deciding to wear my long pants instead of my shorts. The pants had baby pink and blue butterflies on a white background, it looked really pretty._

_I went down stairs to get a warm cup of milk, thinking that would help me. I heard Aunt Moll cleaning in the kitchen, while talking to Uncle Arthur. I hesitantly opened the door, trying not to interrupt, but that idea failed as soon as the two adults looked at me._

"_Amber, dear" Aunt Molly said coming over to me "What are you doing up? You're supposed o be asleep, we need to get the boys new books tomorrow early on the morning"_

_I grinned sheepishly "I know, I am sorry but I can't go to sleep" I sighed, irritated "I keep having a dream about a boy with messy black hair, glasses an he has the same scar as I have but it is on his forehead" both of the adults shifted uncomfortably when I said that. I narrowed my eyes and shifted my hip to the side, placing my hand on my hip "What do you know that I don't know?" _

_Uncle Arthur sighed, defeated. Inside I was chanting 'I WON! I WON!' but I managed to keep a straight face on the outside._

"_Well..."_

_~~**_End Flashback**~~

Apparently, when I was rescued from my parents and my mother's sister couldn't take me in, the potters, Lily and James said they would be delighted to take me in since they were going into hiding anyway. But it didn't do very good.

Harry potter and I are the only ones who have survive the killing curse, let alone Voldemort. That is why we have the scars, from the killing curse. He tried to kill both Harry and I with one stone but it backfired and killed him. Well, got rid of him anyway.

"I wanted to tell you but again, Dumbledore swore me to secrecy" Moony sighed 'Anyway, enough of that. Look through the album, you have lots of pictures and there is some space left for pictures of friends when you go to Hogwarts" I did what he asked and looked through the album. There were so many pictures of Ron and I because we are the same age, we hang out a lot. He is too overprotective for his own good. He is the type of brother that will bash up your first boyfriend. No wait, scratch that, all the Weasley boys are like that. Way too overprotective.

My favourite photo by far was a picture of me and a dark blacked hair boy when I was one. I was standing up in a purple dress with little poka-dot bows in my hair, which was pulled into two pig-tails. I was smiling at the camera, waving with one hand while holding the boy's other hand with my left. I took note that I did look a lot like my mother, even at that age. My hair was too my waist already at that stage, if it was down that is.

The little boy had a tuff of black hair and emerald green eyes. He was in a little tuxedo with a purple tie, probably because of my dress. He was waving at the camera as well. In the background you could see a room decorated in balloons and streamers.

Funnily enough, we were interrupted by all the boys running out from the field. They were all panting and heaving. I smirked at them. Idiots….

"Bloody hell, Amber!" heaved Charlie "I think you have become faster the last time Bill and I visited" To prove his point the twins fell to the ground and yelled out dramatically at the same time "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

I rolled my eyes at them before giving Moony a hug then skipped inside; all the while receiving glares from the idiots we call today, boys.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!

A week before the term started, we all went to Diagon Alley to get the books. I felt really bad because I had my parents inherent. The Weasleys don't have a lot of money but I do. I suggested that I put my money onto their safe but Aunt M wouldn't allow it. She told me not to worry about it. I still felt bad though…

We already got the money from Gringotts and were running through the shops. Ron and I were off on our own because we have been here too many times and Aunty M and Uncle A trust me to be good. Pft, like that will ever happen!

"Oi! Amber! 'ello?" I snapped out of my thoughts from the sound of Ron's voice. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry" I said "I tuned out. So, where to first?" I looked around at all the shops. There were so many! I saw the animal shop and remembered that I wanted to buy something.

"Hey Ron" I exclaimed excitedly 'Lets go in the animal store!" I was already pulling him towards the shop but his arm slipped out of my grip.

He shook his head "No way! I will go to Olivander's Wands shop first, kay? You go in there and we ill meet up at the Madam Malkin's" he left before I could answer. I just shrugged and headed towards the shop.

The bell dinged as I stepped inside. A little lady came out of a door. She had grey hair that was up in a bun and had glasses. She was wearing normal muggle clothes with a apron around her. She smiled when she came in.

"Hello, dear" she said taking my hand to shake "My name is Maggie"

"Amber" I said shaking her hand politely.

"Now what are you after today?"

"I was going to get an owl and a cat, please" she smiled kindly at me before leading me to one of three doors. She opened one and led me to an owl house.

I asked my aunt and uncle if I could get both and they agreed. They said they would be delighted o pay for them but I told them no. I had enough money to spend

"Now, dear, can you hold out your wand arm, please?" I did as Maggie asked and almost immediately an owl flew over and landed on my arm. It was black and grey, with opal colour eyes. I giggled and listed my finger to pet her. She cooed with comfort.

"Ahh" Maggie said, making me jump. I completely forgot she was there "This is Lexi. She is different from the other owls. You see her eyes? Yes well, they're supposed to be yellow like the rest but they are opal" she sighed "Oh well, she is very sweet though and very strong. She loves to stay out of cages and loves to stay near her owner. Lexi also gets very cranky if she doesn't know what is happening with her owner, so just tell her where you are going and what you are doing before you leave her" I nodded "She is very patient but if you make her angry, she will get revenge" she chuckled before beckoning to follow her. I did after Lexi flew onto my shoulder, nipping at my ear.

_You smell nice. _I stopped walking. Who was that? I looked around but no one but Ivy and I were here. I shook my head, thinking I was being paranoid.

_What's wrong? _I stopped again. Okay now I know there is someone here. I looked around, searching for someone. Maggie came in, looking confused.

"Dear, what's the matter?"

"Someone was asking me something" I said, confused "But I don't know who it is!" I grew apprehensive when Maggie's face formed into a grin.

She clapped once before saying "Oh my goodness! It seems I have met an animal talker! Oh happy days…"

Okay, now I am confused "What is an 'Animal talker'?"

"You can understand animals, such as Lexi here" she explained, all the while leading me out the door "She was the one talking to you just then and believe me, it is a very rare power. Not may people have it, right now, there is only about three in the world" she stopped suddenly, a look of concentration on her elderly face "Well, four now, as you have it too"

I was very surprised from hearing this but Lexi nipped at my ear and cooing, which calmed me down instantly.

I am never going to get out of surprises, am I?


End file.
